


小团圆

by sunlovedays



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlovedays/pseuds/sunlovedays
Summary: 一切始于一场同学会，揭开了许昕身上隐藏多年的秘密。
Relationships: zhang jike/Xu xin, 张继科/许昕, 獒蟒 - Relationship, 科昕 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“可说好了啊，不许不到，要不然开除班籍。”  
  
窗外一片灰蒙，今天上海的天空看起来有点儿像多年前他求学的那个北京，污染指数高的吓人，要不怎么说人越活越胆小呢，那时候他跟马龙张继科还敢裸着脸跑出去吸霾，现在上个班出去买个饮料都要戴上防霾口罩。  
  
陷入沉思的许昕被电话那头一阵急忙的催促给打断，捂嘴咳了两声，说：“在呢，马龙。”  
  
“大昕，那我可在北京等你啦，到时候把嫂子介绍给你认识认识。”  
  
马龙谈恋爱的时候大家都知道，偏谁也没见过他女友；临近毕业，大家撩开了话匣子一问，才知道马龙这是防人，生怕自己女友被人勾了去。想起这事儿，许昕莞尔一笑：“怎么，不怕我们当中谁撬墙角？”  
  
“我倒要看看你们谁敢！”  
  
客厅传来啪嗒的响声，许昕扭头看过去，小团子趴在地毯上，面前是散得到处都是的积木，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔。  
  
放下心来的许昕回道：“那是，谁吃了熊心豹子胆敢抢咱嫂子是吧。”  
  
“去去去，别跟我贫，一月六号可等着你啊，请假都得给我过来，”末了，许昕听到马龙叹了口气：“大昕，好久没好好看看你了。”  
  
许昕的眼眶顿时有些湿润，吸了吸鼻子：“好嘞。”  
  
甫一挂了电话，小团子蹬着小短腿扑上来抱着他，一双桃花眼瞳仁透亮清澈，白白净净的小脸蛋儿圆滚滚，仰着望着他，嘴一噘：“爸爸，出去玩。”  
  
外面雾霾重重，从三十一层往外瞧去还以为自己位居仙班呢：“不行。”  
  
小团子噘着嘴抱着许昕的腿不肯撒手，肉呼呼爪子紧紧掰着布料，任由许昕将他拖在身后在客厅里四处晃荡。  
  
“不嘛，就要出去玩。”  
  
“不嘛，就不行。”幼稚的语气，许昕模仿起来轻车就熟。  
  
是了，刚毕业那会儿许昕自己都还是个半大点儿的孩子，稚气未脱。谁料想到一个半大的孩子肚子里已经有了另一个孩子。  
  
偏生老天爷特别眷顾他，开了个玩笑。

  
  
他没有被标记，可他怀孕了。拿着化验单的许昕有点儿懵，急冲冲的跑到医生的办公室里，强烈怀疑化验单是不是出错了。  
  
内腔壁是伞状的，做的时候如果对反有刺激到你的内腔壁，即使只是脱落其中一个角，射精又相对靠近内腔壁，那么精子还是有可能从脱落的一个角游进去，即使未标记，还是会怀孕。  
  
小团子不开心了，他不喜欢爸爸也用这种语气说话。  
  
一阵钥匙转动的声音，啪嗒，门开了。  
  
“快看，谁来了？”  
  
“干妈！”小团子立马从地上爬起来，挥舞着四肢跑过去。  
  
姚彦从袋子里摸出一个娃娃：“这是谁？”  
  
小团子兴奋地原地蹦蹦跳：“唔西迪西！”  
  
“这又是谁？”  
  
“玛卡巴卡！”  
  
“这呢？”最后一个布偶从袋子里掏出。  
  
小团子再也按耐不住，尖叫一声：“依古比古！”一把抱住三个布偶。  
  
两个大人看着跟布偶玩得不亦乐乎的小家伙，相视一笑。  
  
“来就来吧，还买啥礼呢。”许昕给姚彦倒了杯水，两人一起坐了下来。  
  
“别跟我客气啊，又不是给你买的，给我干儿子买的呢。”  
  
许昕嘴一瘪：“宝宝也想要礼物。”  
  
一巴掌拍在撒娇的男人头上：“别对我使这招啊。”  
  
哈哈一笑，许昕嘴朝地上的团子努了努：“跟他学的，他最近老爱用这招。”  
  
“他用可爱，你用讨嫌。”  
  
许昕窝进沙发里，看着一个人玩儿的小团子，思绪有些不明。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“下个月六号要开同学会了。”  
  
屋里一阵沉默，只有小团子的声音。  
  
许昕没说完的话，姚彦都懂。  
  
是她陪许昕做的产检，是她看着许昕的肚子一天天大起来，是她送许昕进的产房，是她第一个抱起刚推出来的笑团子。  
  
那天，她在朋友圈发布了小团子出生的讯息，图文相配，小团子小小的手和小小的脚：“他来了。今天我有了一份责任，一份期待，我做了干妈。小家伙，我会和你亲爹一起照顾好你的。”  
  
是她，不是张继科。  
  
张继科一无所知。  
  
“要不，告诉他？”  
  
许昕摇了摇头：“四年前没说的事，今天也没说的必要了。”  
  
其实刚刚得知怀孕的时候是打算要告诉张继科的，可一刷朋友圈，张继科和其新女友的合照就让他打消了这个念头。  
  
没必要让张继科承受这个突如其来的责任。幼稚的许昕想，多个孩子，不过是多双吃饭的嘴而已。  
  
“他不是跟前女友去年就分手了吗？”姚彦和许昕有着交叉的朋友圈，恰巧，张继科马龙都是交叉的那部分。  
  
这两人都看到过小团子出生的那条朋友圈讯息，他们都点了赞，可谁都没怀疑到许昕就是那个亲爹。  
  
许昕摇摇头，他和张继科，都活得好好的，日子过得很平静。  
  
“算了，啥都别说。”  
  
姚彦长吁一气：“对了，叔叔阿姨呢？”  
  
“跟他们两说你今天过来，出去买菜呢，要给你做顿大餐，从昨晚就开始念叨了。”  
  
“哈哈哈，”姚彦起身蹦到镜子前：“看来今天不能减肥啦，要不然太对不起叔叔阿姨的热情了。”  
  
“那是，你要不吃成个胖子，今晚我爸妈不会让你出这个家门的。”  
  
“我尽量努力努力。”  
  
晚饭过后姚彦就走了，许昕给小团子洗完澡的时候，许妈妈已经把床铺好了。  
  
小团子裹着浴巾在床上蠕动，活活成了一条小虫子，逗得许妈妈哈哈的笑，在外看电视的许爸爸也跑了进来。  
  
一家四口，其乐融融。  
  
二老抱着小团子爱得不肯撒手，一人一边啵了一个。  
  
许昕抿嘴一笑，想起小团子刚生的时候，姚彦和自己谁也没经验，姚彦还要回家，上班，又要照顾自己，自己还要照顾团子，两人忙得手忙脚乱。  
  
熬不住最后许昕还是跟爹妈说漏了嘴。  
  
二老一听差点儿没这么背过去，把许昕给大骂了一顿。  
  
这么大个事儿，你怎么也不跟爸爸妈妈说啊，昕昕！  
  
怀孕谁照顾你的啊，昕昕？  
  
现在谁照顾你跟孩子啊，营养跟没跟得上？  
  
爸爸妈妈现在就买票过来啊，不要怕啊。  
  
那些个话，许昕至今仍然记得一清二楚，跟他想象中的不太一样；他紧紧抱着怀里睡得正香的小团子，听着父母从电话里头掩盖不住的焦灼和心疼，从怀孕到生产，第一次掉泪。  
  
他才意识到，他其实很无助。  
  
许昕摸摸小团子柔软的头发，小团子软趴趴地钻进他的怀里，奶声奶气的喊爸爸，许昕拍拍小团子的背，冲二老一笑：“爸，妈，下个月咱们一家去北京玩一趟吧，把小宝也一起带上，他还没去过北京呢。”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

许昕睁开眼，模糊的视野逐渐清晰，脖子扭着动动，一阵眩晕向他袭来，定下神发现自己并不是躺在宿舍的床上。 

他这是在哪儿？ 

为什么浑身酸痛？ 

身旁床垫传来一阵悉悉索索的蠕动，下身大腿根处传来一阵温热的触感，那是一只手，许昕立刻意识到自己浑身赤裸。 

他使劲儿回想，昨晚发生了什么来着？ 

是了，吃散伙饭，可他怎么吃到床上来了。 

“唔……”身旁的人发出一阵无意识的呢喃，翻了个身，露出了先前裹在被子之下的整个后背，熟知的刺青犹如当头棒喝，许昕只觉得头更晕了。 

他和张继科睡了。 

许昕死死盯着张继科的后背，对方像是有感应似得翻过身，熟睡中的张继科的脸就这么出现在他面前，平静而不再锋芒毕露。

他看着张继科的睫毛连同眼皮颤了颤，随即微微张开，直到那双眼睛彻底清醒盯着自己。 

张继科慌慌张张从床上一跃而起。 

“许——许——许昕？”

梦，戛然而止。

许昕睁开眼睛，乳白色机舱顶看起来模模糊糊，乘务员播报甜美的声音透过喇叭告诉他们，此站的目的地已经到了。 

“……感谢您选择乘坐东方航空，很高兴为您提供服务；请拿好您的行李……” 

许昕想要解开安全带，温热的触感从右手传来，许昕轻轻一笑。 

小团子还在值机的时候就已经睡着了，抱上飞机放到座位上也没有醒过来，不知道他什么时候睡着的，小手就拽住了许昕，一拽就是一路。 

一路都没有醒过来。 

他想起大一的时候，但逢马列，张继科可以睡满九十分钟中途不用去洗手间。 

许昕小心翼翼抽回自己的手，小团子不安的扭了扭，睁开水水的桃花眼，迷迷糊糊的冲许昕一笑，又阖上睡着了。 

“这么能睡，真像你另一个爸爸。”许昕嘟囔了句，轻手轻脚解开围在小团子身上的安全带，将睡得软绵绵的孩子抱在自己怀中。 

“昕昕，让爸爸抱小宝吧，今天穿得厚，沉。”许妈妈拿手轻轻摸摸小团子白净的小脸蛋儿，露齿一笑。 

“不用了，我爸在卸行李箱呢，一会你跟爸推行李箱就好，要不然小宝醒了认人。”许昕颠颠怀中因衣物有些沉的小团子，走出舱门。 

摆渡车摇摇晃晃，许昕抓紧扶手，小团子的脸在他脖子处蹭了蹭，缓缓睁开了眼睛，一双眼珠子咕噜咕噜的转，望望周围的环境，好一会儿才彻底醒过来。 

“爸爸，我们现在在外国了吗？” 

“我们在北京呢。” 

小团子想了想，奶声奶气的问：“那我们什么时候回中国呀？” 

周边旅客噗嗤笑出声。 

许昕也禁不住咧嘴一笑：“北京就是中国的呀，是我们中国的首都呢。” 

“那我们家呢？” 

“我们家在上海。” 

“上海是中国吗？” 

“上海和北京都是中国的。” 

小团子不是很开心听到周围的笑声，将小脸埋到爸爸的怀里，小小声闷闷的说：“中国好大呀。” 

“是呀，中国好大。” 

小团子还小，地理概念十分模糊；不止一次离了家附近就以为离开了上海，许昕和姚彦还有二老时不时试着纠正他，可小团子至今仍然理解不了区和市的概念，今天去机场的路上小团子还问是不是离开上海了。 

摆渡车稳稳停了下来，许昕抱着小团子跟着许妈妈一同走到出口等待，许爸爸则去提行李箱。 

透明的玻璃外是一片灰茫，小团子在怀里蹬了蹬小短腿，许昕立马把孩子放下。 

许爸爸没一会儿就拉着两个大行李箱来了，许昕蹲下身子，从身后的双肩包里掏出口罩，给站在原地因包裹地太多不便活动的小团子戴上口罩。 

四人这才走出机场。 

为了方便游玩，许昕订了在王府井的喜来登酒店，紧挨着大阮府胡同；到了王府井大街的时候，许昕特意让师傅停了一趟，跑到人行道边贩卖糖葫芦的点儿，买了四串冰糖葫芦。 

小团子露出一双眼睛，乌黑透亮，滴溜溜地在眼眶里转。 

“知道这是什么吗？” 

小团子摇摇头，小舌头伸出来舔了一圈儿嘴唇，他不知道这是啥，但却知道这是好吃的。 

“你试试看。” 

小团子抻着脖子，红润的舌头舔了一下冰糖葫芦上的糖霜，两个眼珠子就跟放光一样，亮晶晶的。 

“好吃吗？” 

“好吃。” 

“这是糖葫芦。”许昕解释。 

小团子伸出肉呼呼的小手，抓住竹签，歪着脑袋舔糖葫芦。 

“爸，妈，咱们家，一人一串啊。”许昕递过另外两串糖葫芦。 

许妈妈摆摆手：“哎呀，我不吃，留着给小宝吃，小宝爱吃糖葫芦是不是？” 

正吃的欢的小团子扬起脖子，扶着许昕递到许妈妈面前的手，推过去：“姥姥吃，大家都吃。” 

“妈，你就拿着，小宝要是想吃，我再下来买，反正这玩意儿北京多的是。” 

北京一到冬天，各大校园门口就有卖糖葫芦串儿的，许昕并不是多爱吃这玩意儿，甜还腻；张继科爱吃这种，每次出去遛弯压马路的时候，总要整两串，一串给许昕，一串留给自己；美其名曰应景。 

许妈妈这才接过去，笑眯眯的说：“谢谢小宝。” 

“不客气，姥姥。”小团子咪咪笑，低头吃自己的糖葫芦去了。 

“爸，你的。”许昕将另一串塞给坐在前排的许爸爸手里。 

一家人在出租车内吃冰糖葫芦。

暮色降临，夜晚九点，小团子趴在许昕的胸口上已经睡着了，拍着小团子小小软软背的动作慢慢停了下来，另一只手以不太舒适的姿势停在胸口，被小团子紧紧拽着。 

小团子刚生下来就有这习惯，但逢睡觉必须紧紧拽着许昕的手，像是抚慰一般能给小团子带来巨大的安全感。小团子的手又小又软，五只岔开不到许昕的掌心那么大，短短的指头执着着拽着生父的手指，不愿放开。 

拂开小团子脑袋上柔软的头发，两个发旋窝在头顶。这孩子真是除了脸蛋儿，哪儿都像张继科，连同脑袋上的两个发旋都一模一样。 

看来，将来也是个脾气倔的主。 

许昕轻轻一笑，在小团子脑门上落下一个柔软的吻。 

也许这就是血缘连接，无论张继科是否知道这个世界上还有一个延续他生命的小团子，也无论张继科是否参与其中，都无法改变小团子把张继科传承的淋漓尽致。 

他的血，他的肉，都活在小团子的身上。 

睡梦中的小团子扭了扭，脑门儿蹭过许昕的锁骨，肉呼呼的小脸一扬，在睡梦中露出一个小小微笑。 

许昕摸了摸，轻轻说：“晚安，我的宝贝。”


	3. Chapter 3

“跟爸爸说再见。” 

小团子缩在许昕的怀中紧紧搂住脖子，一双桃花眼眨了眨：“爸爸不去吗？” 

“爸爸要去忙别的，你自己陪姥姥姥爷去玩儿好吗？”许昕看着小团子点点脑袋，轻轻一笑，将孩子抱开，小团子张开双臂，进了姥姥的怀里。 

“好了，跟爸爸说再见吧。”许妈妈摸摸小团子的小脸儿，笑着说。 

小团子摇摇肉呼呼的白净小手：“爸爸再见。” 

“听姥姥姥爷的话啊。” 

“昕昕你就放心吧，我们小宝最乖了，对不对？” 

小团子跟许妈妈相视一望，点点头：“嗯！” 

许昕对小团子轻轻一笑，欣慰之余不免有些难受；小团子打出生就十分眷恋生父，即使后来父母放下工作过来帮忙，但凡小团子每每洗澡睡觉还得是许昕亲力亲为；兴许是缺乏另一位父亲，小团子渐渐变得比同龄的孩子更乖巧一些，面对许昕时不时的出差工作，也由一开始的不舍，变得理解和习惯。 

小团子还小，可心理也明白，爸爸只有一个人，要上班才能养他，他要乖乖的，爸爸才不会那么累。 

“是爸爸错了，那小宝照顾好姥姥姥爷行吗？” 

“爸爸去玩吧，我会好好照顾姥姥姥爷的！”小团子不太利索的说完这句话，逗得三个大人一阵笑。 

许昕最后亲了一口小团子，还有放心不下：“爸，你们到了公园给我打个电话啊。” 

“行了，你就安心的去参加同学会吧，小宝有我们看着。” 

“成。” 

目送二老和小团子坐着出租车离开，许昕才出发前往聚餐的地点。 

窗外景色一晃而过，北京的冬天一层不变的枯的树灰的天恍惚间自己又回到了求学年代；毕业时正在新建的建筑系主教学楼是否已经竣工？男生宿舍第一学生食堂是不是还卖他爱吃的脆皮烤鸭？生物系的学生有没有发现试验田里的黄瓜再也没丢过？ 

他向来就不是个喜欢往回看的人，就连当初怀上小团子都没有想过“如果”这两个字；可自打马龙来了那通电话，许昕就经常想到或梦到求学时代的事，那些他以为都忘掉的事，细枝末节都如此清晰，仿佛就发生在昨天。 

也许，他从没忘记有张继科的过去，只是，太害怕想起。 

毕竟，他的求学时代结束于一场酒后乱性。 

班里好些同学都有了变化，或肥或更肥，在这一点儿上，已婚男士体现的更明显；许昕走上前跟瞧见自己露出一脸讶色的尚坤打招呼，对方上来毫不客气的锤了几拳，许昕笑嘻嘻的躲开，一如多年前的宿舍日常。 

只是拳头轻了，笑容里没了调皮劲儿。 

都变了。 

有些生疏。 

“马龙跟我说你来我还不信，你居然还真蹦出来了！”尚坤拉着许昕的手，不肯放开，扯着人往人群中带去：“我得赶紧把你拉过去，念叨你最多的就马龙了。” 

“得了，说的我好像人间蒸发一样。” 

“你比蒸发还可怕，除了朋友圈给我们点赞，我们还真找不着第二条你活的证据。” 

“说的比唱的还好听，那么想我也没见着你给我一通电话啊，我可没改号码。” 

尚坤嘿嘿一笑，没吱声儿。 

其实大家都知道，大学毕业就那么回事儿，时间一久连拨通对方电话的勇气都得找个契机才能鼓的起来。 

尚坤手一招，大喊一声马龙，站在酒席前和酒店方服务员交涉的男人回头面露喜色，连忙跑下来。 

“大昕！” 

见到马龙，许昕还是很开心的，毕竟那会儿马龙的心明晃晃偏在自己身上全班都有目共睹，咧嘴一笑，张开手臂抱上去。“好久不见啊。” 

“还说呢，几次我去上海出差给电话，你人都不在；”马龙捏着许昕的肩，盯着看好一会儿：“大昕，你变了。” 

许昕愣了愣：“大家不都变了，尚坤发际线着急，你也圆润了点儿。” 

既然许昕不愿意把话说破，马龙就没理由为难他，笑笑：“对了，给你看看你嫂子——露露！” 

一个线条婀娜的女人擒着一头乌黑的直发缓缓走来，周身萦绕着一种平易温柔的气息，这气息许昕十分熟悉。 

女人伸出雪白的柔荑，他连忙伸出纤长的手握住：“怪不得马龙老防着我们呢，这是得防着，连我这个Omega也必须得防，毕竟爱美之心人皆有之，是吧。” 

俏皮的冲马龙眨眨眼：“就这事儿一会儿可得自己多罚几杯啊。” 

“那不行，我开车来的。” 

“没关系，我给你联系代驾。”尚坤凑上来，挨了马龙一掌。 

“咱们班里的大帅哥来了。” 

马龙话音一落，许昕就见着张继科了。 

张继科大部分时候不大爱笑，偏偏生了一双多情的桃花眼，眼过留情大抵如此，惹得不少学院的Omega为之疯狂。许昕不止一次被拉出去挡枪，四年下来，受了多少Omega的白眼儿谁数的清，连带着为了给张继科打掩护，他连男朋友都没交到。 

想到这儿，不禁嘻嘻一笑。 

“笑什么呢？” 

低沉的嗓音响起，许昕耸耸肩：“想起读书时候的事儿呢。” 

“哪儿一段？”张继科端起一杯茶，搁许昕桌前。 

“记得那会儿你老让我去挡那些追求你的Omega。” 

正和夏露说小话的马龙也看过来：“你也让大昕替你去挡了啊？” 

尚坤哈哈乐开了：“敢情几年下来大家嘴里那个脚踏经管系两条船的Omega是咱大昕啊。” 

许昕扬起手拍了尚坤一巴掌：“说谁呢，我这还不是为班长和系草服务嘛。” 

尚坤磕着瓜子一扔：“你这损失真大，和着四年都没男朋友就因为他俩。” 

“可不是嘛，结果他俩一个是不想谈，一个是早已经谈了。”许昕长叹一气，玩笑地说：“结果谁也没落着我还背了四年的锅啊。” 

一直沉默的张继科抿了口茶：“那要不我以身相许报答你？” 

炙热的吻，汗湿的肌肤，耳畔嘶哑低沉的喘息，醉酒那晚的画面从眼前一闪而过；许昕面色一白：“这又是哪位Omega追你啊，我可不要再给你当挡箭牌啊。” 

“张继科，你可真浑啊；万一咱大昕现在有男朋友了，人不得把你揍一顿啊。”马龙嘻嘻哈哈搂着夏露开玩笑，怂着两人上趟看戏。 

张继科盯着许昕的眼神一滞，笑纹堆积在眼角：“也对，万一你男友把我这张帅脸给揍惨了，我还祸害谁去啊。” 

他这是瞧出来了，张继科这莫名的自信是只增不减，翻了个白眼儿：“得了吧科哥，我要有男友，你们得瞎。” 

“丑的？”埋着脑袋的尚坤补了句。 

“嘿，你欠揍是吧！”许昕囫囵卷起袖子，锤了尚坤一脑袋包。马龙拥着夏露两人嘻嘻哈哈笑成一团。 

张继科磕着瓜子，看着许昕，露出一个笑容。 

“得得得，许昕——大昕——昕哥——昕爷，我错了我错了。”尚坤抱着脑袋哀嚎，扭着头求饶，一眼撇到许昕细白的手腕，一把抓住：“哈哈，昕哥，你这手腕谁画的手表啊，有够丑的。” 

兴头正上的许昕瞬间冷静了下来，用力抽回手腕：“画来玩儿的。” 

“够幼稚的。” 

许昕垂下眸子，歪歪扭扭的线条，两条长短不一的线条组成时间点上的“5:00”，他的小班时间。小团子没有时间概念，许昕忙起来不免会有加班加点的情况，有次小团子等了急了追着许爸爸许妈妈问才知道爸爸是五点下班，于是在许昕的帮助下在手腕上画了个手表。 

爸爸，五点到了就要陪我了。 

他的小团子，如此柔软，如此依赖他。想到此，许昕禁不住露出一个轻柔的笑容。“是幼稚，可我喜欢。” 

张继科面色一僵。 

说话间，菜色已经上齐，人员陆陆续续落席。 

夏露捂嘴轻轻一咳，和马龙轻轻耳语。在张继科的注视下，许昕拿起靠椅上的外套起身走到夏露身旁，轻轻一拍。 

“你去我那边儿坐吧，这儿挨着通风口，风大。” 

女人摆摆手：“不用，我坐那儿多不合适啊，你们同学——” 

许昕不由分说笑了笑，拿起夏露的外套丢马龙手里：“哪儿有不合适的，总不能让孕妇吹着风干嘛了吧，头三个月关键着呢。” 

马龙和夏露都是一愣：“大昕，你怎么知道的啊，我还没公布呢。” 

“我会未卜先知。”许昕眉毛一挑：“马龙你跟尚坤换个位置也过去吧，可不能冷着嫂子。” 

马龙狐疑的望着许昕，扶起自家老婆，话到嘴边，又吞了下去。 

许昕不能酒，也不爱喝酒，自打那次意外之后，他滴酒不沾；望着桌上互相敬酒的同学们，他也只拿茶水推脱；作为班长的马龙早已满面红光化身为话痨，逮着人就说当年和夏露吵架后把宿舍饮水桶往阳台外丢的事儿，夏露拦都拦不住。 

同样滴酒不沾的还有张继科，许昕想，原因大抵和自己的相似吧。 

都怕酒后乱性。 

裤兜里传来一阵响动，掏出手机一瞧，许妈妈打来的。 

“喂——妈？” 

“昕昕呀，小宝不知道怎么回事，玩着玩着突然就倒了，你爸抱起来一摸，额头烫的厉害，发烧了！” 

“你们现在在哪儿啊？” 

“我们在公园门口，我跟你爸想把小宝送医院去，北京那么大，我们两个老的也不知道去哪个医院啊。” 

“你跟爸先抱着小宝看能不能去公园保安处坐会儿，我现在过去接你们。”挂断电话，许昕抓起衣服就要往外跑。 

没听明白什么回事儿的马龙把人给拦住：“去哪儿啊，大昕，这还没结束呢。” 

许昕咬咬唇：“我有点儿急事，现在得去接我爸我妈。” 

“坐我车去，我开车送你。” 

“得了吧，马龙，瞧你喝的，”许昕联合尚坤把马龙拉回椅子上：“你就好好在这儿陪着嫂子啊。” 

“得找个人送你去…”环视一周，哪个不是满面红光。 

许久没说话的张继科将茶杯一放，站起身抓起大衣：“我开车送你去。” 

抱着衣物之下的纤长手指收紧了，主人沉默了好一阵，关节缓缓松开：“好。”


	4. Chapter 4

许昕没有理会张继科拉开的副驾驶门，兀自坐在了后排座位上。张继科不觉尴尬，只是轻轻一笑，关上车门，从另一侧上了车。

这车拉风的很，玛莎拉蒂，远远超过大学时期两人侃天侃地时说起的有钱要买的理想车型。刚从酒楼出来的时候，一堆人拿着手机围着张继科的车拍照，这让许昕不禁想起求学时期的事情。

显然，张继科跟他想到了一块儿去。

“还记得大一咱两在车展遇到的事儿吗？”张继科透过后视镜看向后排座位，许昕正撑着下巴倚在车窗往外瞧。

他和张继科都喜欢车，可谁也没提过；大一那会儿有段时间北京正巧举办车展，许昕跑去看，结果在法拉利的展位上遇到了同样来看车展的张继科。打那以后的每次北京车展，两人都是一块儿去的。

“记得。”许昕点点头:“那会儿你指着法拉说将来一定要买法拉利。”

“你说要买宝马。”张继科犹记许昕对于宝马的喜爱。

他的确买了心心念想的宝马，而张继科却没有买法拉利。

思及至此，许昕没说话。

许昕变了，张继科意识到。

电话再次响起，许昕连忙接通，许妈妈的声音从电话里传来，背景音里夹杂着小团子软囔囔地哭声。“昕昕呀，小宝醒来哭着要你。”

坐在驾驶席上的张继科不由得竖起耳朵听，朝后视镜看。

“妈，你把电话给小宝吧。”

张继科握住方向盘的手一紧，面上看不出任何表情。

没一会儿，许昕就听到小团子带着哭腔的嗓音传来:“爸爸，你在哪里？”

许昕登时心一揪:“小宝，爸爸马上就到，和姥姥姥爷呆一会儿好吗？”

“可我想要爸爸。”小团子说完这句话就抽抽搭搭的掉了眼泪。不是一般小孩儿的嚎啕大哭，小团子掉眼泪向来都是小小声，一点儿一点儿轻轻地抽抽噎噎。

这几声小心翼翼的哭泣一下子将许昕拉回了小团子婴幼儿时期。

小团子向来不爱哭，但逢真的不开心难受，就会趴在许昕的怀里寻找慰藉和安全感，每当那个时候，许昕的内心就会一点一点被这躯柔软的小身体给填满，他何德何能，成为一个小生命最重要的存在。

却也暗暗发誓，这一辈子，他得护着这个小生命。

“爸爸马上就到，告诉爸爸，肚子疼吗？”小团子的表达还比较匮乏，对于身体不舒服向来无法描述精确，许昕总要仔细问过。

“没有。”

“头呢？”

“不疼。”

“嗓子疼不疼？”

问到这里，总算听到小团子小小声的应答，许昕才稍微安心。北京的空气污染严重，环境不好，小团子不太适应引起了喉咙发炎。“爸爸马上就到啊。”

“爸爸，那你快点来……”

“好的。”

挂断了电话，车厢内一片寂静，不知道什么时候，张继科关了电台。

张继科全程一字不漏的听进去了，许昕叫那个小孩小宝，称呼自己为爸爸。

许昕已经有孩子了。

张继科那打从再次见到许昕起就冷静自若的理智变得岌岌可危。他终于知道许昕哪里变了，许昕在他不知道的时候和另外一个Alpha有了孩子，他的举手投足，温言细语都是在孕育了一个孩子后被时光浸润过的体现。

是哪个Alpha的，是哪个男人的？

那个男人现在在哪里？

张继科紧紧握住方向盘，唇部肌肉紧紧抿住。他的问题，都没有问出的理由。

许昕几乎是立刻发觉:“怎么了？”

一阵沉默。

“你有孩子了。”

许昕点点头；恍然意识过来，坐在车里的张继科是小团子的另一个父亲，不由得紧张起来。

张继科会发现吗？

许昕细小的纠结落入一直盯着后视镜的张继科眼中。不由得柔了语气:“没事，我就随便问问。”

许昕警惕地望着张继科，确定张继科别无他意才缓缓开口:“刚刚我妈来电话，小宝生病了，谢谢你送我过去。”

“你们一会儿要去医院吧？”

许昕点点头。

“我送你们过去。”

“不用，我们自己去就成……”

不容许昕拒绝:“一会儿我送你们去儿童医院，我有个朋友在内科做医生。”

话都说到这份儿上了，再拒绝就显得不太合适了，许昕轻轻一笑:“那谢谢你了。”

张继科瞬时晃了神，再次重逢的几个小时内，许昕终于对他笑了。

到了北海公园的时候，甫一下车就望见了站在出口的小团子，小团子有气无力的缩在许爸爸的怀里，即便半张脸被口罩遮得严严实实的，也不难看出满脸通红。

一见着许昕，肉乎乎的小手从袖子里伸过去，五根粉白肉指头在冷空气里抓了抓:“爸爸，抱。”

许昕连忙张开双臂从许爸爸怀里接过小团子，小团子抽抽鼻子，脑袋蔫儿蔫儿地耷拉在许昕的肩上，只留下一对桃花眼无精打采地望着跟在许昕身后的叔叔。

张继科一时间不知进退，这样的许昕对他来说是陌生的，只得小心保持距离，站在身后。恍若有一堵看不见的墙，将过去自己所认识的许昕同现在这个许昕生生撕裂在他面前。

小团子歪歪脑袋，桃花眼眨了眨。注意到的张继科也看回去，抬起手，招了招。

肉肉的小手抬起，也冲张继科招了招。

许爸爸许妈妈死死盯着站在自家儿子身后的张继科，多年来萦绕在他们心头的那朵乌云终于剥开了，可等来的却是电闪雷鸣。

最先反应过来的还是许昕:“爸，妈，这是我同学张继科，一会儿我们坐他车去医院。”

许爸爸面色一沉，意识过来的许妈妈拉住老伴的胳膊:“那就麻烦你了。”

“哪儿的话，儿童医院离这儿不远，大家赶紧上车吧。”

结果谁都没坐在副驾上。小团子软趴趴的趴在许昕的怀中，一会儿闭眼一会儿睁眼。

张继科时不时看看后视镜，准能看到许爸爸一脸盛怒地瞪着他。

他和许爸爸不过才见，又能有什么地方得罪的呢？

好奇将张继科推向他所能想到的那个唯一的答案，他笃定，许爸爸定是知道了四年前他和许昕毕业前夕发生性关系的事。

许爸爸的确该气，揍他他也认了。

许昕摘下小团子脑袋上的羊绒保暖帽，乌黑的发丝从素白的指尖淌过。

小团子蹭了蹭脑袋，桃花眼眨了眨。他不喜欢口罩戴在脸上，让他觉得不舒服。小团子抬起肉实的小手，想要扯掉面上的口罩。

许昕连忙按住，轻声说:“不摘啊，等见到了医生再摘。”

“不舒服。”

“不舒服趴在爸爸怀里睡一会儿吧，马上就到医院了。”许昕不用看也知道小团子一定嘟着嘴，还能撒娇说明不是精神不是太差，在小团子脸上落了个吻，小团子的脑袋磕到许昕肩胛处，蹭了蹭，这才闭上眼睛。

这一切无一例外都落到了张继科的眼中。

许昕，真的变了。

医院里人来人往，孩童的啼哭声到处都是。张继科找了朋友给他们加了个号，这才挂上号。

许昕抱着小团子坐在呼吸内科就诊室外边儿，许妈妈和张继科在一旁陪伴，看样子，是没有离开的意思了。

“妈，我爸呢？”

“你爸说去外面抽口烟。”许妈妈收回盯着张继科的眼神，紧紧握住了小团子的小手。

许昕没再说话。

打从小团子出生，许爸爸为了小团子的健康着想就把烟给戒了，四年来，愣是一根都没碰。

小团子趴在许昕的怀里，桃花眼直直看着张继科的方向，起初张继科还以为小团子看的是自己，后来才意识到，看的是他身后那个一直哭闹不停地小孩儿。

小孩儿比小团子还小很多，在女人的怀里不停的挣扎哭闹，小团子看的很认真，扭过头，才发现许昕一脸兴趣的看着他。

“看什么呢？”

小团子指指张继科身后不远妇人和小孩:“弟弟。”

“想跟弟弟玩？”

小团子摇摇头，扒住许昕的脖子凑到耳边，小声地说:“弟弟在哭，说那不是他妈妈，他要他真正的妈妈。”

张继科没忍住，笑了出来。

许昕看了看不远处还在妇人怀里闹腾的厉害的小孩儿，抱着小团子的双臂不由得收紧了。

就诊的时候张继科没有进入诊室，小团子并无大碍，只是喉咙发炎引起的发烧，多喝水，无需吃药。

昏黄的床头灯填满整个屋子。许昕放下故事书，小团子软软的趴在他的胸前，昂起小脑袋，很认真的问:“爸爸，弟弟会找到他真正的妈妈吗？”

“爸爸也不知道啊。”

小团子有些不开心:“那我们能不能帮弟弟找妈妈？”

许昕哈哈一笑:“万一找不到呢？”

“那，那那他就可以当我的弟弟，我会跟他玩的。”

许昕一直都知道小团子很寂寞，有时候他也想过，将来如果有哪个Alpha愿意全心接受小团子，那他愿意再生一个，可一转头，他又打消了这个念头，这个世上，会有人心甘情愿接受吗？

许昕摸过小团子脑袋上的头发:“那如果弟弟不想跟你玩呢？”

“那也没关系啊，”小团子理所当然的说:“而且，而且，如果我将来没有了，爸爸你就还有弟弟陪着。”

许昕眼眶登时一湿，抱住小团子亲了一口:“爸爸不要弟弟，爸爸只要有你就好。”

怀里温热的体温就像能透进他内心一样暖化他的五脏六腑，许昕抱着小团子想起张继科。

这孩子好像天生继承了张继科骨子里不易察觉到温柔，长大想必和张继科一样自带撩人技能。

许昕低头一瞧，哎，小团子已经睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

  
“现在是北京时间下午四点整，市区内大部分路段因为暴雨都出现了车多拥挤的情况，在此呢再次提醒广大车友……”张继科关掉广播，向后靠在驾驶席的皮椅上。

虽有天气预报，但突如其来的大暴雨还是让这座城市陷入了短暂的瘫痪之中；层层叠叠的黑云凝滞在北京城的上空，如幕布将整座城市笼罩在黑暗里。

许昕有孩子了。

他们许久没有联系，许昕从未在朋友圈发布任何关于自己私生活的讯息，他似乎写的很多，可仔细想来，没有一条是能看出近况的。

这个孩子，来的出乎他的意料。

张继科烦躁地挠挠头发，忍不住按下车喇叭，密织的车流亮着车灯填满了整个路口，让人没来由的打从心底烦躁，这寸步难行的路堵的他心慌。

手机铃声嗡嗡作响，瞥了一眼，得，家里老太太的电话，不得不接，一把抓起：“妈？”

“儿子，什么时候到家啊？”

低头一看，四点一刻，他在这个路口塞了有二十分钟了：“还得有一会儿，路口塞着呢。”

“晚上还忙吗？”

“怎么了？”直觉和经验告诉张继科老太太又得旧事重提。

果不其然，“刘阿姨的女儿从国外回来了，我让她们来家里坐坐，你要晚上不忙，就陪会儿。”

“妈。”张继科有些无奈，这老太太自打他恢复单身以来就一直张罗着让自己相亲。

“我知道你要说什么，可你不见人家你怎么知道喜不喜欢呢，再说了感情是可以培养的，你瞧我跟你爸，不也是这样的吗，现在不一样过得好好的。”

张继科刚张嘴，那头老太太掐着电话线继续说：“又不是让你直接跟人谈恋爱结婚，就见一面看看，要是合适就谈，不合适再说，先试试看。”

趁着老太太喘气儿的机会赶紧插嘴：“妈，我想起来我晚上公司还有事儿，就不回去住了。”

“诶——你这孩子，你说说咱们隔壁人比你小两岁孩子都有了——”

“妈，我先挂了啊——”

“你要是不想谈恋爱结婚那倒是先给我整个孙子抱抱啊——诶——”

张继科连忙挂断电话，老太太终于消停了。他不记得这是第几次了，也不知道还能推掉几次，随着身边的人一个个脱单，老太太愈发捉急，今天居然连先生个孩子这种话都说出来了。

就连许昕都有了孩子了。

许昕，张继科在嘴里将这个名字反复咀嚼，念这个名字，唇舌需要一线，在发第一个音的时候，唇部会嘟起，就像嘴里含着一颗糖一样，就像这个名字是颗糖。

张继科知道这颗糖有多甜，他尝过。

不知道许昕现在在干什么，应该还在上班吧；不容他多想，身后一阵急促的喇叭将他拉回神，车流终于缓缓驶动。

  
  
“哟，你怎么来了？”许昕背着包站在幼儿园门口，不远处，姚彦踩着高跟鞋慢慢走来。

“接我干儿子啊。”姚彦嘻嘻笑着撞撞他的肩：“倒是你今天怎么下班那么早，这会儿才四点半。”

“中午老师给我电话，说有些事情要跟我说，让我下午来接他。”

姚彦面上的笑容逐渐隐去，自打许昕回来他俩还没见过。“看到张继科了？”

许昕一愣，点点头。

“那他见到小宝没？”

“见了。”

“那他知道孩子——”

许昕摇摇头：“他不知道。”

一阵唏嘘，姚彦明白许昕的想法，只能心疼地将许昕抱住，低声说：“没事的，他不知道就不知道吧，不还有我嘛。”

小团子降生不单单让许昕成为了爸爸，也让姚彦切切实实的当了一回妈，可在许多事情上，她终究无法跟许昕感同身受。

她想，人有时候就是这样蠢，即便真想赤裸裸的不加掩饰的铺展在面前，却依然可以做到视而不见。

张继科，你丫真是个混蛋。姚彦呼噜着许昕头上的短毛，心理狠狠地咒骂道。

吸了吸鼻子，许昕拉开那双手哈哈一笑：“得了啊，搂搂抱抱，吃我豆腐。”

“好心当成驴肝肺。”一巴掌呼过去。

“嗷！”这一声是许昕喊出来的，疼的。

小团子从幼儿园里出来的时候就看到这么一副画面，蹬着一双小短腿跑过去：“爸爸！”

许昕连忙抱住扑过来的小团子递到姚彦怀里：“干妈抱啊，爸爸跟老师说几句话。”

小团子滴溜溜的眼睛眨眨，乖巧地点点头。

“那么久没看到干妈想不想干妈呀？”姚彦颠颠怀里有些日子没见的小团子，这团软乎乎的生命仰着小脸儿，无时无刻不露着另一个男人的影子。

小团子望着爸爸的身影，艰难地将注意力移回来冲着干妈露齿一笑：“想。”

“哪里想干妈呀？”姚彦握住肉乎乎的小手，点点小团子的眼睛：“是太久没看到干妈眼睛想干妈呢？”

又点点小团子的肚子：“还是想吃好吃的肚子想干妈？”

小团子摆摆头，拉过姚彦的手点着自己的左胸膛：“这里想干妈。”

这孩子还真像张继科，自带撩妹这一点儿；姚彦眼眶一湿：“干妈也是这里想小宝。”

瞧见许昕回来，小团子立马伸出手，还没等姚彦反应过来，孩子已经进了亲爸爸怀里。

姚彦叹一口气，得，这毕竟不是亲生的，还是跟许昕亲。

跟幼儿园老师再见后，两大一小并肩走在回家的路上。

许昕想了想，决定还是直接问小团子比较好：“今天在学校做了什么？”

小团子还小，被问及敏感问题身体下意识一僵，更加缩紧了身子窝在许昕怀里，支支吾吾：“嗯……就是玩呀。”

“今天有没有医生叔叔来学校呀？”

小团子不开心了，他不喜欢爸爸问的这个问题，逃避似的将脑袋埋进许昕脖子处，闷闷的说：“嗯。”

许昕抖抖肩，撩起小团子的脑袋：“医生叔叔来学校做什么呀？”

小团子垂着眼睛，明显的有着干坏事的底气不足：“扎脖子……”

“噢，那你扎了没有？”

小团子摇摇头，他没有扎，他怕疼。

一旁的姚彦满面疑惑，许昕解释道，原来，今天幼儿园安排了医生来学校对小班的孩子进行了信息素初检。

小团子害怕扎针，快轮到的时候捂着脖子躲进了厕所里，任凭怎么哄都不肯出来。无计可施的老师不得不从大局出发，让许昕自行带小团子去医院进行信息素初检，再将报告提交给学校。

姚彦笑笑：“现在都那么早进行初检了啊，我们小宝会是什么呢？”

许昕低头看着沉默不语的小团子抖了抖：“猜猜你是alpha还是beta,又或者跟爸爸和干妈一样是omega？”

小团子噘着嘴嘟囔囔：“猜不着。”

“对啊，这个怎么猜的着呢，要去医院让医生叔叔护士姐姐给你做检查才知道啊。”

肉乎乎的小手抠着许昕胸前的领带：“我怕……”

一旁的姚彦捂嘴轻笑：“那干妈陪你去好不好？”

小团子扭着脑袋，一双水水的桃花眼看着女人，抿了抿嘴，又望向自己的爸爸，小小声诉说着自己的愿望：“要爸爸陪我去。”

许昕叹一口气：“爸爸要上班呢。”

小团子垂下眼帘，将脑袋埋进肩窝里，没再出声。

姚彦略带责备的望着他：“你就陪小宝去嘛……”

小团子年纪虽小，可也知道有些要求是不能乱提的，他不能要求爸爸不上班陪他玩，也不能要求爸爸陪他去医院。

怀里孩子的乖巧静默，却像一根针一样扎在了许昕的心上，只得放柔了语气：“想要爸爸陪你去吗？”

瓮声瓮气的声音从衣料隔层传来：“爸爸不陪也没关系的。”

愧疚伴随着心疼席卷而来，初初怀孕的时候他还以为有个孩子只不过是多张吃饭的嘴而已，现在想来真是幼稚且不负责任。

“没关系，爸爸可以陪你去的。”

一听这话，心性单纯的小团子一双桃花呀就亮了起来，揪着许昕的脖子，在脸上亲了一口：“谢谢爸爸。”

信息素初检对于任何家庭和个人来说都是及其重要的一件事，小团子还小不懂其中的意义，但许昕明白，这就跟读书选专业，就业选工作一样，决定了太多人的命运。

小团子白净的脖子根处有一处细小的伤疤，已经被医疗纱布盖上了，这是今天进行信息素初检提取造成的。

小团子长得那么像张继科，也许和张继科一样是个Alpha吧；他摸摸小团子的头发，小孩儿的注意力完完全全集中在手里正在播放花园宝宝的Ipad上。可转念一想，小团子不像Alpha，这孩子性格更像小时候的自己，腼腆内向，也许和自己一样是个Omega？总不能是个Beta吧。

划开手机看看时间，已经过了十一点，距离做初检已经过了两个小时了；许昕拍拍小团子，小孩儿将笑得通红的小脸儿望向他：“检查单出来了。”

小团子不舍的忘了一眼在画面里跳来跳去的依古比古，还是阖上了Ipad，跟着许昕走到自助打印机前，望着许昕输入检查编码，拿起打印出的初检单据。

许昕虽然看不懂各项指标分别代表的是什么，但多项趋于0的数值还是让他明白，小团子的信息素初检有问题。


	6. Chapter 6

  
从得知怀上小团子的那一刻起，他就该想到这种事情可能会发生；先天性信息素发育不全，医生是这么说的，熟悉的字眼细细抠来，包含着更多言词无法描绘的陌生。 

许昕在心理琢磨着，也许，小团子可以作为一个Beta活在这个社会；思及至此，那双略微黯淡的眼睛似乎找到了方向。 

医生望了一眼许昕，看穿了小病人家属的意图，直白而残忍的打断了许昕的幻想：“他不是Beta，Beta不属于先天性信息素发育不全的范畴。” 

这个世界无非三种性别，小团子既不属于Beta，又不属于Omega和Alpha，无性别，这个词从许昕的脑海里蹦出来，接踵而来的是窥探到事实真相的恐慌，他捏了捏手心，一片濡湿，问出了心中的恐惧：“那是不是意味着……” 

医生知道他要说什么，这种情形简直是这个办公室的日常，不以为然的点点头：“对，不能有孩子。” 

坐在椅子上的许昕只觉得脑袋一阵眩晕：“是因为我没有被标记造成的吗？” 

“不是你造成的，而是因为Alpha没有标记你导致受精初期胚胎发育缺少相应的激素造成的。” 

眼眶里传来阵阵酸涩：“那现在该怎么办？” 

医生的手一愣，十分谨慎的问：“请问，当初你是在什么情形下有的这个孩子？” 

“这有什么关系吗？”许昕使劲的眨眨眼。 

“哦，是这样的，”医生看了眼坐在一旁玩ipad的小团子，说：“按照以往的经验，大多数此类患者的出生都可能涉及到某类刑事犯罪，而这很大程度上影响了治疗方案的可行性。” 

许昕知道医生的意思，连忙摇摇头：“不是的……我不是被……孩子的另外一个父亲我认识。” 

听到此话，医生像是轻松了许多，笑了一下：“那问题就不大了。” 

“你这什么意思？”医生轻松地做派猛地刺激了许昕此时有些敏感的神经。 

“你别误会，”医生笑了笑：“我的意思是，既然你跟孩子的父亲认识，那这个病就好治了，因为孩子的父亲必须全程参与。” 

张继科。 

一时间，他不知道该以什么心态接受医生说的话，皱着眉：“这还需要另外一位父亲参与？” 

医生点点头：“信息素与性别挂钩，性别取决于遗传，简单的说，信息素可以归类为遗传物质，但是信息素的遗传方式比较特别，不通过精子，所以治疗是需要具备遗传此类物质的双亲的共同参与。” 

许昕只能点点头，纵然他并不清楚这是什么意思。 

也许这就是父子血缘，无论他怎样掩盖事实真相，躲避张继科，父子间血缘的纽带都注定小团子和张继科此生之年不能做陌生人。 

“所以，你们能再要一个孩子吗？” 

许昕抬起头，一双眼睛被医生的话语吓得浑圆。接着，迎来了医生另一句更加爆炸性的话。 

“一个完整标记后出生的孩子。” 

暮色降临，天边沉寂的黑暗步步为营，终将整个中国合围在无边的夜色里。 

伸手关上花洒，取过叠放在浴帘后椅子上的浴巾，一把包住浑身湿漉漉的小团子，小团子嘻嘻哈哈的笑，在自己怀里扭着，最终被他抱起，一把放在了椅子上。 

小团子光着个身子，滴溜溜的眼珠子转啊转，小脑袋瓜里不知道在想什么，突然伸出肉呼呼的小手，摸了摸许昕的脸。正在给孩子擦身子的许昕一愣，两双眼珠子就这么互相看着对方。 

“怎么了？” 

不安分的小手摸了摸许昕的眼睛，认真地说：“爸爸不要怕，我会好好的。” 

无尽的酸涩在涌上泪腺的一霎又被理智压了下去，许昕笑笑，可管不住眼眶生理性的发红，亲昵的亲了亲在自己脸上四处作乱的小手：“爸爸没有怕。” 

小团子认认真真的看着许昕，张开双臂，紧紧抱住了许昕。 

带着水汽的小身子紧紧拥着自己，拿着浴巾的手僵了一下，最终收紧双臂，将这个小身子揉到了自己的怀里。许昕抬头望着雾气袅绕的浴室天花板，不知从哪里飞来的蛾子绕着灯扑扇着翅膀飞，灯影绰绰。 

一切都会好的，小团子会好好的，他也会好好的。 

早在怀里这个小生命在自己的怀里发出第一声啼哭时，他就发过誓，他会一辈子护着他。 

“我们都会好好的……” 

  
屋里传来阵阵笑声，甫一下车的张继科愣了一愣，心理琢磨着这老太太今天又折腾了什么；外面的门没有锁，轻轻一扭，就开了，他听到老太太说这是回来了，换了双鞋，走进一瞧，客厅里坐着七八个人。 

最中间穿着一身淡绿色真丝连衣裙的女孩应该是这次的主角了，张继科朝仰着脸往他看来的众人笑了笑，然后看向老太太：“妈，晚饭呢？” 

老太太起身走到自家儿子身旁，时轻时重频繁掐着他的胳膊，弄得张继科有一种自己是网里的鱼的错觉，老太太说：“这不家里来客人了嘛，晚上大家伙出去吃吧。” 

“哎呀，不用了，在外面吃多破费啊，在家里随便弄点儿吃的就行了。”坐在沙发的中年男士说道。 

张继科不做声色的观察，从面容来看，应该是另一边沙发上女孩的父亲了。 

“那多不好啊，这个点再弄也来不及了，还是去外面吃吧……”老太太冲张继科眨眨眼睛，统一阵线的目的再明显不过。 

张继科笑了笑：“主随客便。” 

老太太气的狠狠揪了张继科一把。 

那边的中年男人探究的目光落到张继科身上，笑着继续说：“要是忙不过来，可以让我老婆和女儿帮帮你嘛，我们不挑，吃面条也是一样的。” 

“那……那成吧，”老太太埋怨的望了望张继科：“你说这多不好意思啊……那这样，要不你们两个当家的去书房下象棋吧，我们两个老太婆做饭，置于孩子嘛，继科，你去陪小冉说说话啊，人家刚从国外回来，国内好多情况不清楚，你正好可以跟他说说，你们年轻人有话题可以说。” 

得，张继科就等着这句话呢，这老太太是憋了多久才把这话给说出口。“成，可以，我先去换身衣服。” 

老太太立刻喜笑颜开，连说三个好，这才放了张继科。 

一把关上房门，面上的笑容迅速隐去，拍拍笑得有些僵硬的面颊，一屁股坐在了椅子上。这老太太的心思一天比一天都藏不住，不知道有天会不会直接把他压到婚礼现场去。 

可人心一旦有了期许，又怎么可能愿意去将就呢。 

张继科扭头望向书桌上的照片，照片里有他，马龙，许昕。 

许昕……张继科嗤嗤一笑，丝丝无奈随着笑容浮现在面上，他该拿许昕怎么办……许昕在他看不到的地方变了那么多。 

是不是还有另外一个Alpha也像自己对许昕这般牵肠挂肚，可与自己不同的是，那个Alpha能光明正大的拥有他。 

视线转移，迅速的落到了照片上的另一个人身上。 

马龙。 

张继科咧嘴一笑：“对不住啦，老班长，这忙你可得帮我。” 

掏出兜里的手机，迅速拨通了对方的电话，不一会儿对方就接通了。 

“继科呀，这个点儿打电话找我出来吃饭可晚了点儿啊。”马龙那一副中气不足的声音从电话里飘出来，还能接他电话，证明是好事儿。 

“哪儿跟哪儿呢，我哪儿能破坏你跟嫂子的二人烛光晚餐呢。” 

“那赶紧的，有事儿说事儿。” 

张继科没多想：“半个小时后给我打电话。” 

“电话？” 

“嗯啊，你蹦理，你打过来我接了之后你就可以挂了。” 

电话那头马龙不知这小子要干什么，但还是同意了：“成。” 

挂了电话，张继科晃悠悠的转着椅子，一副计谋得逞的样子，看着手机，坐起身换了套居家服，心理想着，今儿这晚饭看来吃不成了。 

于是有了后来张继科下楼陪客人晃悠半小时就被公司电话call回去的一幕。 

黑色玛莎拉蒂甫一驶出车库不到十来秒就转了个弯没了影。 

老太太站在家门口看着张继科驾车离去，心下把这小子骂了个透，她还能不知道，什么公司急事，说一次她信，说两次她信，三次四次，这是变着法拒绝相亲。 

“臭小子，等着我收拾……”嘴里的话还没说全乎，走了三两步的老太太哐当一声，倒在地上，不省人事了。

炽热的火源来于身体内部，他抱紧压在自己身上的男人，双腿盘在对方的腰间，一下又一下承受着对方有力的进出，嘴里控制不住发出绵长而情色的呻吟。 

继科……张继科…… 

男人腰部的动作一顿，一双黑的发亮的眼睛深深的望着他。 

许昕抬起一只手，拂过男人额头被汗水浸湿的头发丝，轻轻的说：“继科……我……你……” 

男人的神色一顿，握住手腕狠狠压在旁边的床垫里，盯着眼前的红唇吻了上去，下身再次挺动起来。 

腰部被顶撞的止不住的向上挺，临近高潮，下身的入口止不住颤抖的紧缩。 

高潮来临的那一刻，手指指甲划过身上男人的背脊，许昕张着嘴，所有的呻吟都被张继科含在了嘴里。 

然后，他听到张继科说出了那句话：“许昕……大昕，我爱你……” 

他猛地张开眼睛，一屁股坐起，大口大口的喘着气，身旁的小团子缩在被窝里，睡得正熟。 

张继科，北京。 

许昕重新爬回床上，伏在一旁静静的看着小团子的睡演，好一会儿，在小团子脸蛋上落了一个吻，声音里染着绝望：“许诺，你想看看你的另一个爸爸吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

张继科赶到医院的时候，病房里只有张爸爸一人在看护，老太太躺在床上，面上带着氧气罩；张爸爸轻轻嘘了一声，推着儿子出了病房。  
  
“我妈怎么样了？”  
  
“没什么大碍，就是急晕了，一会儿就能醒过来。”张爸爸看着自家儿子一脸焦急，细细宽慰：“你妈这人吧，办事就容易急，现在年纪大了，一急就容易急出毛病。”  
  
张继科颓然地一屁股坐下：“是我不好，不该那样气她。”  
  
张爸爸叹了口气，也坐了下来，拍拍张继科的肩：“这事也不能怪你，你妈自己也有责任，我也有责任。”  
  
“爸——”张继科问：“要不我——”  
  
张爸爸笑了笑：“怎么，你以为你现在跟小刘谈你妈就不急了？”  
  
“我妈这成天闹来闹去不就是想要我找个对象嘛。”  
  
“这你可太不了解你妈了，”张爸爸看着自家儿子一脸不解，颇有见地的说：“你谈了对象，你妈就得催婚，你结了婚，你妈就会催你要孩子，你有了一个孩子，你妈就会催要第二个，你以为你这找个对象糊弄事儿的绥靖政策就能安抚你妈？那你真是太不了解你妈了。”  
  
细细琢磨，老太太还真就是这样的性子，步步为营的计谋向来是她的拿手好戏。  
  
“再说了吧，你就算真跟那小刘在一块儿，你能舒坦的过日子？”张继科摇摇头，张爸爸双手一拍，颇有见地的分析：“这不就结了，这个社会吧，大部分人的婚姻关系都是AO的信息素关系，一旦去除标记这一层，有几对能走下去的？”  
  
张继科是张爸爸一手打大的，他甚是了解这个孩子的性格，跟自己一模一样，有责任有担当，这放在Alpha当中，也是拔尖儿的。这孩子要是真跟个不喜欢的人在一起，那原始的生理特性及责任感同情感上的矛盾有可能会将张继科生生撕裂。“所以，继科儿啊，你妈那儿有我看着，别为了其他人结婚啊。”  
  
再多的言语也无法表达张继科对自己父亲的感激之情。  
  
“不过……”张爸爸看过来，眼神中透着犀利：“有了看中的，该下手就得下手，你能看上的，其他人肯定也能看的上。”  
  
一瞬间，张继科还以为自己爸爸知道了许昕的事，随即立刻否定了这个想法：“知道了，爸。”  
  
他也想，可许昕的身份不允许。  
  
“行了，去里面陪陪你妈吧，我去露台抽根烟。”  
  
“诶。”

  
小团子无精打采的躺在床上，平素里白净的脸蛋儿此时如秋日里的苹果一样红彤彤的，透露着身体主人此时不正常的体内高热。医生说这是正常现象，随着小团子身体发育，信息素缺失的弊端会越来越明显，主要体现在免疫系统的不稳定，毫无缘由的发烧感冒都是表象症状。  
  
昏黄的灯光下，许昕垂眸，目光落在手搭着的肚子上，这个位置曾经孕育过生命，为了小团子，再孕育一个似乎显得迫在眉睫。  
  
“爸爸……”小团子有气无力的睁开眼睛，肉呼呼的小手抓住了另一只大手。  
  
许昕晃过神，立马抓紧：“小宝，爸爸在呢。”  
  
小团子的眼神亮晶晶，望着许昕，不多会儿，泪水静静地从眼角沁了下来，软软的嗓音问：“爸爸，我是不是要死了？”  
  
生与死的话题是何其晦涩隐秘，他不知道小团子是从哪里获取这种认知，一愣神，小家伙的眼泪珠子里就哗啦哗啦淌成溪流。指腹抹去小团子眼里的泪水：“不会的，我们只是发烧而已。”  
  
“真的吗？”小团子抽着鼻子问。  
  
“真的，爸爸不骗你。”  
  
这才安心下来，被自己要死了的想法吓坏了的小团子一转眼又陷入了迷迷糊糊的状态，在一片昏沉之中睡着了。  
  
只有许昕自己知道小团子那句话给他带来了多大的冲击。他不会让小团子死的，他会让小团子好好的。  
  
即便是让他跟张继科再生一个。  
  
许昕最后看了一眼小团子，阖上房门，轻轻退出。  
  
“小宝怎么样啊，退烧了吗？”许妈妈连忙问。  
  
“还没有，不过跟上午比起来好很多了，主要看后半夜吧。”许昕走到父母身旁，一屁股坐了下来。  
  
自从见过张继科，两个老人没再开口问过关于小宝另一个父亲的问题，他明白，一个模子刻出来的样子能说明的问题太多了，可有时候看着老人欲言又止的神情，许昕也知道，该说的还是得说。  
  
“爸，妈，咱们三好好聊聊吧，我有些话想跟你们说。”  
  
二老看着许昕，等着自家儿子将隐藏多年的真相说出口。  
  
“小宝的爸爸，是上次你们见的那位，我的大学同学张继科。”  
  
许妈妈点点头，和许昕一样的眼睛里有些湿润。许爸爸叹一口气：“他是不是欺负了你？”  
  
许昕轻轻一笑，开口将自己同张继科大学的那一丁点儿纠葛全盘托出，他们是怎么样在毕业前夕决定去吃散伙饭的，是怎么喝醉的，是怎么滚到一张床上的，又是怎么醒过来的。  
  
这些话，即便是姚彦都没听过。  
  
许昕小心翼翼的控制着自己的语气，不让父母受到太大的刺激，他像叙述一件无比遥远的事情一样，努力的将今天的自己同当时的自己摘清开，好让事情不显得那么主管。他看着父母静静的听着自己的叙述，表情由震惊到愤怒再到心痛；当他谈及小团子出生自己有多开心时，父母的眼中泪光泛泛。  
  
“所以，那个张继科还不知道……”  
  
许昕摇头：“他不知道，我什么都没告诉他。”  
  
许妈妈抬手拭去眼里再也盛不住的泪水：“那小宝的病可怎么办……你可怎么办，爸爸妈妈又不能照顾你跟小宝一辈子，总有撒手的一天……”  
  
“妈……”许昕握住许妈妈的手：“别担心我跟小宝，我想好了，我会跟继科联系的，他要是愿意，那我就再生一个来救小宝……”  
  
“他要是不愿意呢？”许爸爸连忙问。  
  
“到时候再想吧，”许昕说。  
  
许爸爸还想再说什么，许妈妈一瞪眼，憋了回去。  
  
许昕轻轻阖上门，走到床边，小团子还在熟睡当中，时不时砸吧几下嘴巴。他记得以前怀小团子的时候，每晚要睡觉，小团子就会开始在他肚子里闹腾，弄得他晚晚都休息不好，没想到出生后到时候意外的爱睡觉。  
  
摸摸小团子的小脸，温度已不像先前那样烫手，放心了许多。从兜里掏出手机，翻开通讯录，不知道这个时候老班长有没有睡觉呢。  
  
手指向下滑，指尖点开“马龙”两个字。  
  
要是让马龙知道自己做了干爹，会不会被吓一跳？想到马龙可能会有的反应许昕勾唇一笑，手指朝通话的图标点开。  
  
拨通铃声响起。  
  
“喂，大昕？”  
  
许昕放轻了声音：“马龙，我有件事想跟你说，你先深呼吸一口气……”


	8. Chapter 8

他几乎都快忘了北京的春天是什么样了。红花绿叶枝枝蔓蔓，日挂当空，光影绰绰，林林总总的落在车窗之上，一闪而过；许昕的眼底有绿色，或是因为孕育过生命，春天在他的眼里突然变得透亮；人人都知道隆起的肚皮之下是一个孩子，也都知道春天里枯树发芽，万物新生。 

同样兴奋的小团子扒在车窗边，桃花眼瞪圆，窗外一闪而过如被画笔上了艳色着了新衣的北京城看起来格外新鲜，以至于小脑袋瓜里没法将记忆力的那座灰蒙蒙的城联想到一块儿：“爸爸，这个北京比我们去过的那个要漂亮呢。” 

童言童语，充满天真。 

正在开车的马龙乐出声，许昕笑着摸摸小团子的脑袋，没有急着去纠正，说到底，是对还是错，并没有那么重要。 

“大昕，叔叔阿姨怎么没一块儿来？”马龙望着车后镜里关注小团子的许昕，心里唏嘘不已，纵然这几年隐约感到许昕不对劲，却找不出任何有了孩子的蛛丝马迹；脑海里自己，许昕连同张继科三人一起下课打饭熬夜通宵的画面还恍若昨日。 

“哦，爸妈想趁着这几天回一趟徐州老家看看爷爷奶奶，然后再来北京，毕竟这一来，又不知道什么时候能回去了。” 

“那你现在有啥打算啊，跟我说说，看看有没有我能帮的上忙的地方。” 

许昕淡然一笑，摇摇头，这个忙得有人帮，可这个帮忙的人早就写在了小团子的血亲血缘之中，旁人莫及。 

马龙想起，读大学那会儿张继科和许昕的关系就十分亲密，他甚至一度怀疑两人是不是在秘密恋爱，可无从考究，最终否定了这种想法：“你跟继科说了没？” 

许昕摇摇头：“找个机会吧……打算好好跟他谈一谈。” 

马龙几不可闻的叹了一口气，这两人都是自己的好兄弟，他没法选边站，只能在内心深处悄悄希冀，这两人都能好好的。“对了，你打算什么时候送小宝去住院，我前天陪露露去产检的时候问过，医生说这种情况越早手术越好。” 

“明天吧，在上海那边的医院帮我们联系过，床位已经准备好了，明天就可以让小宝住进去。”小团子扭头望着他，眼里有些兴奋。 

“小宝，明天就要住院了，你怕吗？” 

小团子摇摇头，扒住许昕的脖子，小小的身子在怀里不安分的扭来扭去，许昕都要稳不住他了。 

“那么勇敢啊？” 

小团子嘻嘻一笑，拨开爸爸耳旁的头发，小小声说：“因为爸爸不用上班，可以陪我一起玩，所以我不怕。” 

马龙狐疑地看着亲密的父子两，等许昕把小团子的话重复一遍这才笑出声，心思一转，进了更深一层，当下就明白童言里多少透露了许昕作为单亲父亲的无奈，这些年来，想必一个人养育孩子遭了不少罪。 

“咱们开同学会那会儿，”马龙看到许昕抬起头看着自己，继续说道：“我就纳闷，你怎么就看出来露露怀孕了，感情是一茬的，你都经历过。” 

许昕咧嘴笑开：“要我说你也是心大，嫂子怀孕还让她坐在风口。” 

马龙不语，嘴角轻轻一抿，笑意淡去，好一会儿，才轻声问：“你怀孕坐在风口的时候有个人照顾你吗？” 

许昕一愣，初初得知怀孕的时候他彷徨地跑到黄浦江边吹了一夜的风，他记得那时候尤是盛夏，一坐就是一夜，江风吹得他脑壳发疼；等到姚彦找到自己的时候，手指都被冻僵了。姚彦抱着他一边哭一边骂他混蛋，不为自己着想难道也不为肚子里的孩子着想。怀孕期间，诸如此类的荒唐事他有意无意都干过不少，只能说小团子福大命大，没被他折腾掉。 

马龙见许昕没说话，又问了句：“那么多年，一个人苦吧。” 

苦吗？ 

你问绿树发芽疼不疼，春风刮脸涩不涩，为什不亲眼瞧瞧鲜活的新生有多美。许昕摇摇头，点点小团子的鼻子，嘻嘻笑：“不苦，这不还有他吗，每天都乐着呢。” 

“我不走，要回去你自己回去。” 

张爸爸实在拿这位半百的中年妇女没办法，人都说越活越回去，他这位太太还没领着老年证，倔起来却跟个老顽童没区别，张爸爸围着病床踱了一圈儿：“我说你，你这没病在病床上躺着干嘛呢。” 

“要你管那么多，”老太太眼睛一瞪，往床上一躺：“儿子都要奔三了，对象没着落你不管，咱们抱不着孙子你不管，却有功夫管我住院。” 

“我不管你，谁管你啊，”张爸爸指着地板说：“这里是医院，是救死扶伤的地方，你一个没病的霸占一个床位那就意味着一个有病的没有床位，你这叫浪费公共资源！” 

老太太一个翻身，只给张爸爸留了个背影，好一会儿说道：“我就是不回去，省的回去又被气晕不还得送到医院里来，我就直接搁这儿躺着，他哪天要是把我气死了也省了事儿。” 

明白的知道这是老太太说气话，不明白的还以为这家儿子不孝顺呢，张爸爸只得叹了口气，先服个软，在床边坐了下来。 

老太太瞥了一眼：“怎么，你怎么还不回去，儿子下班回去吃西北风去啊。” 

“我要回去了，谁陪你啊？” 

老太太僵硬的面容浮现一丝笑意：“个老不正经的。”在张爸爸狐疑的目光下爬下床跑到门口望了一圈，又跑回来爬到床上，神神叨叨的说：“我跟你讲，每天来给我量血压的那个小护士好得很，咱家儿子男女不忌，我看这个小护士也是很不错的，又细心又温柔，这个小护士啊，是个男O，细皮嫩肉的——” 

打打打打住，张爸爸觉得自己的脑门儿直突突，赶紧起身：“儿子快回来了，我回去给他做饭去。”逃也似得跑了。 

“你个老东西给我回来！”张妈妈觉得自己简直操碎了心，儿子不听劝，这老伴儿还不懂她，她天天这样到底是为了谁啊！ 

为什么就没有人理解她？ 

“喜欢吃蛋糕吗？” 

小团子点点头，用勺子舀了一口送到嘴里，点点头，专心致志的吃着夏露准备的巧克力蛋糕。三个大人围在身边丝毫影响不了蛋糕对他的吸引力。 

马龙搂着夏露，颇有见地的说：“这可真随张继科，喜欢吃甜食。” 

“平时怕他蛀牙，没敢让他多吃，这下子一下吃了两块，他得开心死。” 

“正好我怀孕不能多吃甜食，可又耐不住喜欢做，刚好小宝在可以帮我解决一下。”夏露摸摸自己挺着的肚子，满面红光，看起来光彩照人。 

“这起码得有五六个月了吧，上次见的时候肚子还平着呢。”上次在同学会上许昕一眼就注意到夏露，倒不是因为夏露的容貌，而是因为她周身萦绕着平和温柔的气息，这种气息但凡孕育过生命的人都会格外敏感，恬静适从的气质之下蛰伏着强大的力量，即将成为母亲的力量。 

“对，六个月，马上就要七个月了。”马龙哒上夏露的手，轻轻摩挲着太太的肚子，眼底盛不住的温柔几乎溢出。 

是不是张继科也会这样，也会像马龙一样小心翼翼对待怀孕的太太，也会幼稚的将耳朵贴上去听胎动，也会控制不住时不时摸摸装有生命的肚子。 

许昕不知道，他从没感受过这种温柔。他冲马龙和夏露轻轻一笑，心羡不已。 

夜里八点半，小团子趴在床上，许昕给他讲完最后一个故事，阖上了书。这里跟上海的家里一样，有着昏黄的灯，让小团子昏昏欲睡。 

小团子眨眨乏困的眼睛，打了一个哈欠：“爸爸，我好喜欢这个北京。” 

许昕听闻轻轻一笑：“喜欢这个北京不喜欢那个北京吗？” 

小团子理所当然的摇摇头：“不喜欢那个北京，那个北京太冷，还要戴口罩。” 

“那喜欢干爹吗？” 

“喜欢，也喜欢阿姨，”小团子掰着手指头，一件一件数到：“阿姨给我吃蛋糕，还给我看动画片，还给我吃糖。” 

许昕摸摸小团子的脑袋，低下头，问：“小宝知道自己是从哪里来的吗？” 

小团子的眼珠子滚了一滚，爬起来将脑袋拱在许昕的肚子里，逗得许昕哈哈一笑，然后朝后一坐：“从爸爸肚子里来的。” 

“那是谁将你放进爸爸的肚子里的呢？” 

小团子认真的想了想，慢慢垂下脑袋，抠着床单，轻轻说：“另一个爸爸。” 

他知道，他什么都知道，又都什么都不知道。 

许昕抬起小团子的脸蛋儿，笑着继续问：“这么漂亮的眼睛是哪里来的？” 

小团子摇摇头。 

“这么好看的鼻子又是哪里来的呢？” 

小团子依然摇摇头。 

许昕点了点小孩的眼睛和鼻子，笑着说：“这都是小宝的另外一个爸爸送给小宝的。” 

小团子又垂下了脑袋，他瞥瞥床的周围，又望望自己的手指，好一会儿，幽幽地问：“那他为什么不跟我们在一起呢？” 

这个问题让许昕一时语结。 

小团子趴在床上，仰头一笑：“爸爸，我还要听故事。”


	9. Chapter 9

“喂，你好？”——  
  
陌生的女声让人一愣。  
  
“你好，请问是张继科的号码吗？”  
  
“哦，我男友他在洗澡呢，有什么事跟我说我一会儿告诉他就成了。”  
  
“那没事了，打扰了。”他盯着屏幕，直到张继科三个字变黑变暗；纤长的手指轻轻摩挲着微微隆起的小腹，突兀地一笑，目光灼灼，没有意识到自己在这几秒钟之内做了这辈子最大的一个决定。

  
“奶奶……”软软的嗓音从门口传来。  
  
小团子的病号服松松垮垮挂在身上，手里抓住依古比古的玩偶。一双桃花眼滴溜溜的往病房里看。  
  
老太太连忙从病床上爬下来将小团子牵进去抱坐在床上：“哎呦，怎么自己一个人跑过来啦？”  
  
“护士姐姐找不到。”  
  
“所以你一个人过来了？”  
  
“嗯。”小团子点点头。  
  
“那你可真勇敢。”老太太拿起桌上的草莓递到小孩的面前，看着小团子两眼直发光：“奶奶就知道你喜欢吃，特意买的。”  
  
“谢谢奶奶。”肉呼呼的小手抓起一颗牛奶草莓，往嘴里送。  
  
看着小团子乖巧认真的模样，老太太心理一阵喟叹，要不是熟悉自家儿子的脾气，他真得拖着这孩子去跟张继科做一次亲子测试，这鼻子眼睛嘴巴，哪儿哪儿看都跟自己儿子一个模子刻出来的，亲生的也不一定能生出个那么像的。  
  
小团子吃完一个大草莓，举着两只沾满了粉红汁水的小手，老太太忙不迭的抽出纸给他擦嘴巴擦小手，“爸爸呢？”  
  
头次遇到小团子是在热水间，自己提着刚打好的热水瓶，一转身就看到一个四五岁的小孩穿着病号服站在自己跟前，一张和张继科复刻出来的小脸上满是害怕，登时让老太太在震惊之余从心底软到了耳朵根，轻言细语好一阵哄问才知道原来是跑丢了。自己将小团子带回了病房，没过一会儿护士就找来接走了。  
  
打那以后，小团子时不时就跑过来找自己。虽然自己没有孙子抱，但抱抱别人家的也不犯法吧。  
  
“爸爸去给我买玩具了。”  
  
“你又有新玩具啦？”  
  
“嗯！”小团子点点头，抓起自己带来的依古比古，放到老太太的手里：“给你。”  
  
老太太柔柔一笑：“送给奶奶的？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“奶奶不能要，”老太太说：“奶奶要是收了，你不就没有了吗？”  
  
小团子揪着眉毛想了想：“这是送给奶奶的礼物。”  
  
“那你怎么办啊？”  
  
“爸爸再买。”  
  
老太太哈哈一阵笑，将小团子搂入怀中：“那这个玩具就先放在奶奶这里，你要是想玩，就随时来找奶奶，好吗？”  
  
怀中的小团子点点头。  
  
真好，她什么时候才能有这么一个孙子。  
  
张继科跟着张爸爸到医院给自家老太太做思想工作的时候就看到这么一副画面，他轻咳一声，老太太一见他，喜乐的脸顿时冷了下来。  
  
“妈，您再想抱孙子也不能把别人家的孩子拐来啊。”  
  
“你要是赶紧结婚生一个，我犯得着吗？”老太太没好气的翻了个白眼，怀里的小孩抻起脑袋，一双桃花眼看着眼前的张继科，张继科也看着他。  
  
小团子记得这个叔叔，他见过，软软的嗓音，小小声的喊了句：“叔叔好。”  
  
张继科点点头，有些震惊的点点头：“好……”  
  
一旁的张爸爸吓得也不轻，凑上前，小声说：“你妈——估计病的不轻……”  
  
“不是，爸，这孩子我妈从哪儿找来的啊，怎么那么像我小时候？”一扭头就见到张爸爸狐疑的表情。  
  
“我还想问你呢，你是不是在外头——”  
  
“我要有一个不早领回去了，还犯得着被逼婚。”  
  
张爸爸一想也对，自家儿子是什么性格还不清楚，不可能干的出这种不负责的事。再看那孩子身上的病号服，想必是医院里的小病友。  
  
“成了啊，今天儿子也来了，收拾收拾东西待会儿就把病房退了，别老赖在医院了。”张爸爸一屁股坐在椅子上。  
  
老太太不干了：“诶，怎么，合着你跟儿子今天来是要我回去的啊？”  
  
张继科的脑门直突突，他这老妈年轻的时候看着深明大义，人到中年倒是越来越不讲理，只能好言相劝：“妈，回去吧，人医院今天又给我打电话了，总这么占着，真正有需要的人可怎么办啊。”  
  
“你妈我就不是真需要了啊？”老太太一屁股坐起身，叉腰：“我在这儿多好，你瞧，也不给你安排相亲也不给你添堵。”  
  
话锋一转，摸摸坐在床沿上的小团子的小脸：“你又不肯结婚生一个，我还不能在这里抱抱别人家的孩子啊。”  
  
小团子直愣愣的望着三人，一双桃花眼水汪汪的。  
  
张继科顿时感到一阵无力，独独在这件事上，他将就不来。  
  
老太太越看小团子越喜欢，拿了一个草莓，送到嘴边：“还吃吗？”  
  
小团子摇摇头，推到老太太面前：“奶奶吃。”  
  
又跳下床，又抓了两个草莓，往张爸爸手里塞了一个，又往张继科手里塞了一个，奶声奶气的说：“爷爷吃，叔叔也吃。”  
  
“谢谢。”张继科接过草莓，一口塞进嘴里。  
  
“小孩子多好啊，有些人就是不知道好歹，也不要。”  
  
这真不是他不要孩子，而是生孩子那一位是谁才是关键。张继科几不可闻的叹了一口气，如果，如果许昕没有结婚没有孩子，他们会不会是另一番模样。  
  
思及至此，他不禁苦笑了一下，即便到今天这个地步，他似乎也没办法就这么听天由命，他到底在蛰伏于什么，也许许昕从来都不知道，他对自己的影响有多大，以至于他愿意将时间全部当做赌注。  
  
看着张继科闷声不说话，张妈妈心理一顿憋屈，为孩子好，孩子却不知道。但老太太心理也明白，再开口只怕就该刺到自家儿子的底线了，那就真免不了一场争吵，她还是把那些压在心底的话吞在肚子里。  
  
于是谁也没开口，病房内静悄悄的。  
  
唯独小团子睁着一双黑亮的眼珠子盯着张继科，他记得这个叔叔，可这个叔叔一点儿也不记得他了，他有点儿不开心，只能直勾勾的看着对方。  
  
最终还是护士救了场：“哎呀，许诺小朋友！”小护士跑进起来，头上满是汗：“你知道大家找了你多久吗，可不能再乱跑啦！”  
  
小团子缩了缩脑袋，憋着嘴巴没吭声。  
  
小护士叹了口气：“你爸爸回来没看到你都吓坏了。”  
  
听到爸爸两个字，小团子抬起脑袋，嘟囔囔：“我不是故意的……”  
  
“下次不要再乱跑了。”小护士站起身，掏出手机打了个电话，喘着气报了病房号就挂了。

  
“许诺！”  
  
张继科回头看，站在病房门口的不是别人，真是许昕。  
  
许昕看着张继科，不由自主的往后退了一步，意料之外的会面来不及加以掩饰，眼神里写满了慌乱。  
  
张继科看了一眼小团子，那鼻子那眼睛，再望望许昕，多年前那个醉酒的夜晚他匍匐在许昕身上的记忆如洪水猛兽一般倾泻而出。  
  
他明白了。许昕看到张继科眼神顷刻间的变化就懂了，张继科明白了。  
  
一声嗤笑从张继科的喉头里发出，轻轻的摆摆头，眉头间微微皱起，眼神里尖锐的光芒让许昕隐瞒多年的秘密无所遁形，说：“许昕，你就没什么要说的吗？”  
  
说……  
  
他该说什么……  
  
许昕垂着眼眸避开张继科的眼神，耳朵却没办法假装听不到他的问题，只觉得一阵疼痛席卷全身，让他浑身颤抖，如坠冰窟。  
  
满脑子如一团乱麻。  
  
他要说……  
  
他要说什么……


End file.
